Alice In Neverland
by MagicMoustache
Summary: It's been five years since Alice left Wonderland. People around her are forcing her to grow up and forget all about the little world of her own. All Alice wishes for is to return to Wonderland. One night, a certain young boy agrees to take her to his own little world. A world where time stands still and boundaries are nonexistent.
1. Chapter 1

Alice was sprawled underneath a chestnut tree one sunny evening. She had been drawing pictures in her notebook since she first went outside that morning. The first picture she drew was of a rabbit in a waistcoat holding a pocket watch with a panicked look on his face. The second was a very odd looking cat. He was rather chubby and purple stripes covered his body. The third was of a queen of some sort. Her dark hair was sticking up at all ends and her face was bright red out of anger. As Alice was about to add another detail to her drawing, the nib of her pencil snapped. She sighed and closed her notebook. She picked up a nearby daisy and twirled it around in her fingers. It was boring around here. Sometimes Alice would shut her eyes and concentrate very hard and try to get back to the Wonderland she dreamed of once before. But that was five years ago and however how hard she tried, she failed to return. Alice felt a light drop on her arm. She looked up to the sky and saw that rain clouds had begun to form. She picked up her notebook and ran home as fast as she could so she wouldn't be caught in the rain again. She reached her house just in time and shut the door behind her. Her mother was on her way down the stairs when Alice ran inside.

"I was wondering where you were," She said as he reached the bottom of the stairs,"What were you doing out there for so long?"

"Oh, I was just drawing, mother," Alice told her as she looked down at her notebook which was polka-dotted with little raindrops.

"You weren't drawing that silly imaginary rabbit who wears the waistcoat again, were you?" Her mother asked, sending Alice a stern look.

"He's not imaginary, mother. He's real just like the March Hare, the Hatter-"

"Alice you need to stop with all of that nonsense! It's been five years now. You have to grow up!" Her mother told her sternly.

"But I don't want to grow up!" Alice exclaimed as she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Alice!" Her mother called after her but received the slam of a door in response.  
Her mother sighed and picked up the notebook which Alice had dropped as she ran up the stairs. She opened it and flicked through the pages. She shook her head.

"Absolute nonsense."

* * *

Alice was sat on her bed with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her blue eyes were focused on the rain drops sliding down her window. She didn't want to grow up. Grown ups were far too serious for her liking. Alice put her hand down on the bed beside her. She was expecting to feel her notebook but it wasn't there. She quickly searched around her bed but there was no sign of it. She slapped her hand to her forehead. She must have dropped it when she ran up the stairs! She decided to leave it. She lay back down on her bed and began to daydream. She daydreamed about celebrating her un-birthday with the mad hatter, she daydreamed about playing croquet with the Queen of Hearts and how her flamingo wouldn't do what it was told. Slowly her eyelids began to droop and she nodded off to sleep.  
A sudden gust of cold air woke Alice up from her sleep. She lifted her head up and looked around the room. It was completely dark. She noticed her curtains were swaying slightly and as her eyes adjusted to the dark she noticed that the her window was wide open. Alice could hear the gentle drumming of the rain outside.  
_That's odd_, she thought, _I thought I closed that earlier._  
She stood up and walked over to shut her window. As she turned around she heard a faint whisper. She stopped in her tracks and looked around her room once more.

_I was just imagining it_, she tried to reassure herself. She walked a few steps before hearing yet another whisper. Feeling slightly fed up, she turned on her heel and got quite a fright when she came face to face with a young boy. He looked about her age, maybe a year older. His hair was red and his eyes were a forest green. He was dressed all in green and he wore brown shoes. He wore a hat with a red feather sticking out of the side.

"Oh!" Alice cried in surprise. The boy looked the blonde up and down before backing away slightly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Alice assured him. He stayed quiet, his green eyes never leaving Alice's blue ones.

"I'm Alice," She told him as she extended her hand. The boy's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as he stared at Alice's extended hand. Looking down at the ground, Alice slowly put her hand back by her side. "And you are?"

"I'm Peter Pan," He told her proudly as he placed both hands on his hips.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing inside my bedroom?" Alice questioned him.

"I needed shelter from the rain outside," He told her and she tilted her head slightly to the right.

"How did you manage to get in? Did you use a ladder?" Alice's bedroom was on the second storey of her house.

"A ladder? no! I flew in!" He stated and Alice gasped.

"You flew in?" She questioned before shaking her head,"I don't believe you." Peter simply shrugged his shoulders.

"See for yourself."

Slowly, Peter began to rise into the air. Alice's hand flew to her mouth as Peter flew twice around her room. He flew back infront of Alice and shifted himself onto his stomach, while he was still floating, and rested his head in his hand and crossed his legs behind him.

"Do ya believe me now?" He smirked and Alice nodded her head as she gaped at Peter, who was floating in mid air right in front of her.

"But how?" Alice wondered and Peter shifted himself into a sitting position and crossed his legs.

"Well all ya need is faith, trust and pixie dust. Oh, That reminds me! Tink? Tinkerbell? Tink where are you?" Peter began flying around Alice's room, searching for his little friend.  
A soft chime of bells was heard and Peter flew over to the source of the sound. A little ball of light flew out from behind one of Alice's curtains and Alice jumped as the little ball of light flew passed her face. Alice soon noticed that there was a little person inside that ball of light. A little person dressed in a green dress, with light hair tied up in a bun on top of her head and with a pair of wings attached to her shoulder blades.

"A fairy!" Alice gasped as the fairy flew around Peter. Peter nodded and Tink hovered just above his shoulder.

"Has the rain stopped?" Peter asked Alice and she went over to her window and peered through her curtains.

"It looks dry to me." "Well I should get going," He said and flew towards her window, Tinkerbell in tow.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked him just as he was about to open her window.

"To Neverland!"

"What's Neverland?"

"Well, it's a land where no one grows up and you're free to do whatever you want whenever you want!"

_A place where no one grows up?_ Alice thought, _How wonderful!_

"Where is this ''Neverland?"

"Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning."

_What a funny address_, Alice thought to herself.

"Can you take me with you?" She asked him hopefully.

"I guess. But you gotta listen to me at all times and do what I tell you, agreed?" Alice nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"But wait, how exactly do we get to Neverland?" Alice asked him, her expression turning serious.

"Well, we fly!"

"Fly?"

"Yep! Tink, you know what to do." The fairy nodded and saluted Peter before flying all around Alice, sprinkling her in Pixie dust. Alice smiled as the fairy zoomed around her.

"Ok now all you gotta do is think of a happy thought!" He instructed and Alice closed her eyes and thought hard. Thoughts of Wonderland began to flood her mind. She soon picked the one that she enjoyed the most. It was when she was celebrating her un-birthday with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. When Alice opened her eyes she saw that she was floating a few feet off the ground. Peter extended his hand to her.

"Ready?"

_ Alice thought for a few moments. What would mother and father say? When would she come home? Will it be dangerous? Oh, I don't care!_  
She nodded and placed her hand in Peters. Peter opened up her window and flew out with Alice's hand still firmly in his grasp. The cold night air nipped at Alice's nose as her and Peter glided through the clouds. Alice looked down and grinned as both of them flew over towns and cities. Peter swooped down, taking Alice with him and glided along a pond. Alice beamed as she saw her own reflection in the water. The two children swooped back up into the clouds. Tower Bridge soon came into view and Alice smiled at the sight. They were now flying over London. As they passed Big Ben, Peter called back to Alice.

"There it is, Alice! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." Alice looked where Peter was pointing and saw a bright star twinkling in the distance. As they soared over London, the sky was beginning to turn pink.

"Hold on tight!" Peter commanded and Alice squeezed Peter's hand as the both of them sped towards the star. Alice shut her eyes as they picked up speed. Suddenly Peter came to a halt. Alice opened her eye and saw that she was surronded by big puffy clouds. Peter pointed to a spot below them and they both flew down and landed on a cloud. Alice peered over the side of the cloud and gasped at the view before her.

"Well Alice, welcome to Neverland!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's wide eyes took in every little detail of the island below her. It was a bit smaller than she had expected it to be, but that didn't matter.

"_This is nothing like Wonderland,_" Alice thought to herself, "_But it's nothing like home, either."_ Peter's loud and excited voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Well, where do you want me to take you to first?" Alice wanted to explore the entire island. She wanted to take in every minor detail of it, from its tall, green trees in the forests, to its golden grains of sand on the beach. Who knows, maybe there's creatures similar to those of Wonderland lurking in the forests. Maybe she might find another stubborn flamingo that she could play croquet with, or flowers that could not only talk, but sing too.

"I want to explore it all, Peter. I don't mind where we go first. You can decide because after all, you _do_ know the island better than me," Alice told him. Peter grinned and took Alice's hand in his own.

"I know where we can go. I'll take you to meet the Lost Boys." Alice's grin matched Peter's and the pair of them leaped from the puffy cloud and flew, the island becoming bigger and bigger as they came closer and closer.

Peter and Alice landed near a tree that was around four times as tall as Alice, and eight times as wide. Alice's hand was still firmly grasping Peter's, even after their feet had touched the ground. She still wasn't getting used to the concept of flying from place to place, so she tended to get a tiny bit scared. She didn't show it, of course and Peter's love for speed didn't help her fear much, either.

"This is Hangman's tree," Peter informed her, pointing to the large tree before them, "This is where me and the Lost Boys live." Alice's eyes scanned over the tree. She noticed that there were small holes in the sides of tree. Windows, perhaps

Before Alice had a chance to respond to Peter, he scooped her up, one arm under her legs and the other under her back and zoomed to the top of tree.

"What are you-"Alice didn't get to finish her sentence because Peter had released his grip on her and she was sent tumbling down through the shaft of tree. Before she had the chance to cry out, she came in contact with a soft but firm surface. Lifting her head slightly, and brushing her blonde hair from out of her eyes, she saw that she had landed on a bed. From above, she heard a familiar chime of bells and a hearty laugh. Tilting her head back, she saw that Peter and his little fairy, Tinkerbell, were laughing at her. Alice scowled at them both before sitting up straight, crossing her arms and tilting her nose up slightly. These were gestures she only ever done when she was angry or frustrated.

"That wasn't very funny," Alice snapped. Peter's feet touched the ground and he seemed to have calmed down, although the ghost of a grin was still plastered on his face.

"Yes it was. You should've seen your face," Peter's face contorted into over-exaggerated surprise, his green eyes widened and his mouth formed the shape of an 'O'. Alice's cheeks turned scarlet as Peter began to laugh again.

"Didn't you say there was someone else living here?" Alice asked over Peter's giggles, desperately wanting to change the subject, "Because it doesn't exactly look like it." Alice's hand made a sweeping gesture towards the few empty beds and hammocks.

"They'll be back shortly," Peter waved her off. He slumped down into a large chair, almost like a throne at the other end of the room. Tinkerbell followed and perched herself on the arm. As if on cue whoops, yells and laughter could be heard outside. Alice's blue eyes widened as people began to jump through the holes she thought were windows earlier. Alice noticed that they were all boys and there wasn't a single girl among them. They were not much younger than her and none of them seemed to have noticed her. They were all too busy making their way over to Peter.

"We were hunting bears," One of them said. He had a slight build and a very high pitched voice, higher than Alice's even.

"You should've come with us, Peter," Another one of them said and the rest of them yelled in agreement. Alice winced at their volume. One of the younger ones, turned his head and noticed Alice sitting on the bed at the other end of the rom. He let out a small gasp of surprise and pointed in her direction.

"Who's that?" He asked and six other heads, including Peter's turned towards her.

"Oh you mean her? That's Alice," Peter informed them, jabbing his thumb in her direction. Alice uncrossed her arms and waved. She didn't receive any waves back. The boys still wore matching looks of confusion.

"Why is she here?" Another voice asked. Alice didn't see who had asked it.

"I thought she could tell us stories." Peter shrugged his shoulders, "What d'ya say Alice?" The corners of Alice's mouth tugged upward as she thought of the idea. She could tell them stories of Wonderland; stories of the rabbit and his pocket watch, stories of playing croquet with the Queen of Hearts and using flamingos as mallets, stories of celebrating her unbirthday with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare.

"I'd love to!" She replied and a chorus of whoops were heard from the group of boys, "I can tell you all stories of Wonderland."

One of the chubbier boys tilted his head.

"What's Wonderland?"

"Well, Wonderland is a magical place. It's a world where everything is not as it is because everything is what it isn't. There's talking flowers who also like to sing, flamingos that you can play croquet with, although they are rather stubborn mind and unbirthday parties with an endless supply of tea…"

Peter and the Lost Boys were sat on the floor with looks of pure interest etched onto their faces, listening intently as Alice launched into a story of how she ended up celebrating her unbirthday at the Mad Hatter's and the March Hare's tea party.


End file.
